mihailmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Saints - Mihail Monsters and Animals
DESCRIPTION The Aureal, more commonly known as Golden Saints, are Daedric yellow-skinned humanoids, wearing golden armor and wie lding golden weapons, that serve under the command of the Daedric Prince Sheogorath, having their home on the Shivering Isles, but despite their name, they have little love for the mortal inhabitants of that plane. In fact, the Aureal are a proud, arrogant race, quick to anger and cruel in their punishment. There is no question that they view all in the Isles as inferior, except their Lord and Isle's Royalty, and make no effort to hide this in their interactions with other species. They are a matriarchal society, tending to look down upon all males. Even male Golden Saints consider themselves and other males to be lesser. The Aureal have a caste system with an eight-tier hierarchy, and a very militarized behaviour. They make up one half of Sheogorath's army (this part is known as Army of Mania), along with the Mazken, also known as Dark Seducers. The two groups have a great rivalry, each believing they are Sheogorath's favored. Golden Saints have a very low opinion of Dark Seducers: "The treacherous ones: the Dark Seducers of ill-repute, whose every action drags Sheogorath's holy name through the mud." In turn, the Dark Seducers think the Golden Saints are delusional: "Our rivals. The so-called Golden Saints. One day, Sheogorath will finally recognize their bull-headed stupidity and expel them from the Realm." They may be not too far off, as Golden Saints will utter the following on the subject of Sheogorath: "Sheogorath rules the Shivering Isles. We, the Aureal, are His favored soldiers, the most perfect expression of His might." The Aureal are charged with guarding Mania. In times of peace, they act as guards, patrolling the realm for criminals and hostile creatures such as Scalons and Elytras. In times of war, they are placed as an army under the command of the mad Duke of Mania. Mania is the northern half of the Shivering Isles, it represents the creative side of Sheogorath's madness, and tends to have overly bright colors, as opposed to the sad, lifeless and depressive colors of Dementia. Upon the subject of the Shivering Isles, they will explain their duty: "The domain of the Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. We Aureal are tasked with defending this realm against the lesser beings that would destroy it." Crafting the arms and armaments of the Aureal is a dangerous endeavor, as one can lose their mind making it. They are also an expensive craft, as they use gold metal as a base. As gold is far too soft on its own, multiple steps are required to strengthen them to be more nimble and harder than steel. Despite that, Golden Saint equipment bound on Nirn can have their structure reinforced with gold ingots, in the same way as other weapons and armor pieces. Despite their usual hatred for mortals, the Dunmer mage Malkur Valos was taken to the Shivering Isles and raised among and by Golden Saints, after his father died. Malkur was the only child of the Dunmer wizard Maros Valos. When Malkur's mother died in childbirth, Maros summoned a Golden Saint to protect and care for his son. Maros was later killed in a mage's duel and Malkur's Daedric protector honored her commitment to the infant by taking him to Lord Sheogorath's realm. But indeed Golden Saints are described in most cases as haughty pricks, for example in the words of Darien Gautier, that was in the presence of Golden Saints in the Colored Rooms: "Being in the Colored Rooms was fun at first. Those Golden Saints were pleasant to look at. Their personalities leave a lot to be desired, though. I had better conversations with the floating rocks than with those shining arses." This is another important point that should be mentioned. As shown in ESO, some Golden Saints inhabit Meridia's Colored Rooms and are therefore aligned with this Daedric Prince. There is an unclear connection between the Golden Saints and the Meridia's fanatics known as the Aurorans. Not only in appearance, but also in behavior, both believing themselves to be superior, purer, and with the authority to judge and punish all other species. However, they are not the same type of daedra. The dremora Lyranth at ESO makes a clear distinction in their behavior when asked: “Lyranth, I know that Aurorans and Golden Saints are different Daedra, but I was wondering if you could enlighten us on how they view each other, given how similar they are. Do they view one another as lesser copies? Or are they outright hostile towards each other? Much appreciated, Jeancey, Loremaster of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits" Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “Aurorans? Idiot tools of the Glister Witch, who intruded herself so indecently into the Master's realm of Coldharbour. The Madgod's Golden Saints are simpletons as well, but at least they have the Daedric decency to conform to a comprehensible hierarchy. As for how they view each other, since both exhibit pretensions beyond their worth, I have no doubt they regard each other with contempt. Which is, of course, entirely deserved." Nonetheless, we see in ESO some female Golden Saints presenting themselves as Aurorans, which may show that some female Golden Saints, after living in the kingdom of Meridia, may undergo the transformation that turns them into Aurorans too. It is also possible that they may simply serve as consorts of the usually male Aurorans, who may even have been eventually male Golden Saints, once despised in the Shivering Isles by the females, and now glorified in the form of Aurorans. What's the truth behind this is unknown to the mortal races of Nirn. In Skyrim the Golden Saints are summoned by Manic Mages, wizards aligned with Mania and its daedras, which are easily recognized by the golden-colored Mask of Comedy they wear, and the brightly colored robes. By beating them, you can get the spell to summon a Golden Saint. These wizards roam the world, and you can find them randomly. However, to obtain the weapons (shortsword, longbow and arrows) and shield of the Golden Saints, you must defeat Golden Saints who are bound in Nirn. A Manic Mage has two bound golden saints as bodyguards, and he lives in ruins near Lost Prospect Mine. It's a place for some unknown important reason for Manic Mages, so it's normal for them to respawn there and have bound Golden Saints as bodyguards, which will drop their weapons and shield. Male Golden Saints are irrelevant, they occupy the lowest positions in the hierarchy of the species, and are commonly called "dogs" by the females, never being summoned outside of their kingdom, and are therefore not included in this mod. In combat Golden Saint use shield, sword and bow, are eventual users of shock magic, and expert users of healing spells.